


A Cozy Evening

by comatosebadger



Category: due South
Genre: DSSS Treat, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 19:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13219641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comatosebadger/pseuds/comatosebadger
Summary: The boys, their animal friends, and a couch.





	A Cozy Evening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dance_across](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dance_across/gifts).




End file.
